Illenium
by VINAI
Summary: Just another random idea I had. *Set in KW 'verse!* I DONT OWN THEM! Plz R&R! Enjoy!


**Illenium**

"Race ya!"

Karr groaned as he raced after the other wolf, who was already out of his sights. Dammit Kitt! Why'd you have to be so fast all the time? Why couldn't they just go for a nice little family walk without any playful challenges?

Kitt couldn't help but allow an excited giggle to leave him when he saw his brother was nowhere in sight. Of course, it helped though when you were walking through a kind of forest-y area. Though it was still part of the mansion's property.

The smaller wolf bounded over a small log before coming to a stop by the crystal clear creek that ran all the way around the property. He leaned down to get a drink of the cool water when he heard rustling in the bushes in front of him. He didn't even have enough time to see who it was before a large being came barreling down on him. Quickly biting down on his neck and holding him there in a death grip.

Kitt squealed loudly as he tried to scratch at his attacker's belly. The other grey dog yelped but only held down on his neck tighter, nearly crushing Kitt's wind pipe. Instinct kicked in then, and Kitt started snapping and biting ferociously at whatever was in reach of his sharp fangs. Eventually, his long fangs came into contact with the other dog's shoulder. He didn't waste any time biting down, ripping deep into the tough flesh.

Grey screamed as a small chunk of his shoulder was torn from his body. He stepped away from Kitt then. Circling him with a savage snarl on his lips and foam dripping from his jowls, blood pouring from his large wound. Kitt snarled as well, blood on his fangs and around his neck. His eyes turning a menacing yellow right before they dove into another vicious attack against one another.

This time, Kitt held the upper hand by latching on to the dog's neck. His fangs sinking deep into the flesh. Grey sharply turned and managed to somehow shove Kitt off of him until the wolf was beneath him again. He went to go finish Kitt off, when a second being entered the fight.

Karr came down like a bat out of hell on the other dog. He immediately took charge of the situation, shoving Grey off of Kitt with a deep menacing growl. When the other dog was down, Karr slowly stalked up to him in a predatory manner. A deadly snarl playing on his lips, flashing those pearly white, two inch long fangs.

The moment was short lived however when the humans caught up, as did the owner of the other dog, who was now whimpering at Karr's paws. Clearly begging for mercy. The huge black wolf though, wasn't in the mood for giving mercy. Especially not after hurting his little brother.

"Hey! Get away from him you stupid mutt!" A gruff voice said from behind Karr, making the wolf turn to look. Rushing up behind him was a big man with a rifle slung over his shoulder. Clearly hunting and trespassing on private property.

Karr growled deeply and stood over Kitt protectively, his own eyes a savage yellow. The big man took his dog by the collar and examined him. Anger crossed his face when he saw the damage done to his hunting dog and he lowered his rifle.

"No! Don't shoot them!" The brothers heard Bonnie's voice ring out as she came up to them. Blocking the man's line of fire.

"Stand out of the way woman! Those beasts nearly killed my dog!"

"Lower that weapon immediately." Devon growled firmly at the man. "What on earth are you even doing on this property? Don't you know you're trespassing?"

"Who the hell are you?" Michael piped in angrily, coming to stand behind Devon.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hunting for damn's sake! And those stupid mutts of yers nearly killed my dog!"

The FLAG team all turned to look when they heard a feral growl leave the black wolf, who was still snarling and refusing to move away from Kitt. The sound was scary enough to actually make Bonnie take a step back. Whenever someone hurt Kitt, the eldest would become so over protective, he'd turn blind at whoever he was fighting against. All he saw was red. And right now, this man was _definitely_ in the red. Karr worked like a gun. Red means dead.

"Sir, what's your name?" Devon asked calmly, trying to sooth the situation. He didn't want any casualties over something like this.

"David. David Reynolds." The man replied just as calmly.

"Well, Mr. Reynolds. I'm terribly sorry about the fight between the dogs. But I know Kitt here," he pointed to the wolf under neath Karr. "would not start something out of the blue."

"So yer saying mine did?" He accused.

"I'm not accusing anyone. All I'm saying is that I know the facts of the situation. Kitt would not start a fight like this."

Reynolds had enough then. He quickly went to go through a punch at Devon, but was cut short when a huge black wolf pounced on him. He pinned Reynolds down, snarling fiercely in the man's face. His dog growled and made an attempt to attack Karr, but a quick snap of his mighty jaws ended that real quick. Now, the dog stood there growling with Karr daring him to come closer.

"Michael, call the police." Devon told him. The tall man nodded as he went back to the car to go call the police. He then turned to Bonnie, who was tending to the smaller injured wolf. Kitt weakly wagged his tail when Devon crouched down beside him.

"Are you alright, my boy?" He asked him gently, laying a soft hand on top of his silky head.

Kitt gave him a nod. "I'll be alright. I'm just sore right now."

"Alright. Just stay down now. You're safe."

Kitt gave him another nod before relaxing against Bonnie's lap. The gentle strokes lulling him to sleep.

A few minutes later the sound of wailing sirens filled the air and two cop cars came pulling up to where they were. Devon and Michael informed them of the situation and they took Reynolds back to the station. Along with his already half dead dog. They helped with Kitt however much they could before biding the family a good rest of their day.

Later that evening, Karr came padding up to the couch his little brother was sleeping on. He had woken up a few times in the hour, saying his neck and shoulder were hurting. Thankfully, all his wounds were already healed over thanks to his werewolf side. The only thing that remained was the soreness.

Karr has been with him almost every second since they got home. The eldest keeping vigilant watch over his brother. His over protective side running just a bit stronger than what it usually ran at.

"Karr?" A sleepy voice asked him. The medicine they had given him earlier for the soreness made the youngest drowsy.

"Yeah, kiddo? You need something?" He asked him softly.

Kitt tiredly looked up at him. "No. Just wanted to say thanks for protecting me."

The eldest gave him a small, warm grin. "Hey it's what I'm here for. Nothing happens without my say, remember?"

Kitt gave him his own grin. "How could I forget?"

They both chuckled as Karr settled down beside him, wrapping around the younger wolf protectively. Kitt curled up and snuggled into the soft fur of his brother's side. Giving a small yawn before drifting back off to sleep. The eldest doing the same once he knew Kitt was held securely in the hands of sleep.


End file.
